


This Is Who I Am

by abcsupercorp



Series: Legacies One Shots. [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, sexuality realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Lizzie starts to feel things for her new friend and wonders if there's more to it.
Relationships: lizzie Saltzman & Josie Saltzman
Series: Legacies One Shots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112972
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	This Is Who I Am

The things Lizzie was feeling for her new friend was unbelievable. She felt the weirdest sensation in her heart and stomach, but she wasn't afraid either. It was a feeling she didn't even feel towards her ex boyfriends. 

"Hey, Lizzie." Said her new friend Chloe.

"Hi Chloe." Lizzie replied. Butterflies erupted in Lizzie's stomach.

"You have your thinking face. Is everything okay?" Chloe asked.

"I- I um…" Lizzie pondered for a second. "I have this… _friend_." She began.

"Okay?" Chloe asked with a raised brow.

"And um.. she thinks she might be gay." Lizzie continued. "How would she know?" 

"Oh wow." Chloe said with a small laugh. "Um, well. My older sister is an openly gay woman." She began. "She told me she dealt with this thing called obhet. Which is short for obligatory heterosexuality" 

"Go on…" Lizzie said.

"Okay, well, she thought she had to like boys because society was always like 'girls must find a boyfriend.' So she dealt with obhet for a long, long time." Chloe explained. "She threw herself at almost any guy she saw." 

"Really?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah." Chloe replied. "And then one day, My sister met this girl. She fell in love with her and realized the way she feels for this girl was nothing in comparison to what she felt for boys. Girls made her stomach have butterflies. Boys didn't."

"So what happened?" Lizzie asked.

"My sister talked to me about it and said she thinks she might be a lesbian." Chloe told her. "So I asked her about it and she told me about this girl she was falling for." 

"How did she know?" Lizzie asked.

"She knew when her new friend kissed her." Chloe explained. "She knew right away."

"Oh…" Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, is there really a friend?" Chloe asked.

"I-I um.." a small blush appeared on Lizzie's cheeks. "Well..I-I um.."

"Lizzie.." Chloe said softly as she took Lizzie's hand. "It's okay, take your time." 

"I- I um.." Lizzie took a deep breath. "Chloe, can I kiss you?"

"What?" Chloe asked, stunned.

"Can I kiss you?" Lizzie asked again.

"Yes." Chloe replied.

Lizzie leaned in and she kissed Chloe. She kissed her best friend. Butterflies exploded in Lizzie's stomach and her heart was pounding in her ears. There were fireworks and there was so much magic pulsing through her veins, so much energy pulsing through her body. 

Lizzie pulled back. "Um.. wow."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, wow indeed."

"I- I need to run. Thanks." Lizzie said as she ran off. 

Lizzie ran back to her dorm room and found her sister.

"Lizzie?" Josie said. Lizzie looked like she was on the brink of tears. She rushed to her sister's side. "Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"I-I.." Lizzie was now crying. "I-I need to tell you something."

"What? What is it? Are you hurt?" Josie asked.

"N-No." Lizzie replied. "It's about me."

"Let's sit down." Josie said. They sit down on Lizzie's bed. "Now, what's wrong?"

"You promise you won't judge me?" Lizzie asked.

"When have I ever judged you?" Josie asked her sister.

"Just _promise_ me." Lizzie said. 

"Of course I promise." Josie said.

"I-I kissed Chloe." Lizzie replied 

"Oh." Josie said. "You did?"

"I did…" Lizzie replied. "And I-I didn't hate it."

"Lizzie. What are you trying to say?" Josie asked.

"Jo.." Lizzie began. "I-I think I'm a lesbian."

"Oh.." Josie said. "You do?"

"I do." Lizzie nodded. "And I'm scared that you'll hate me."

Josie felt her heartbreak and tears brim to her eyes. "I could never hate you."

"You don't hate me?" Lizzie asked.

"No, of course not!" Josie said. "Lizzie, you're my sister. My _twin."_ She said. "I would never hate you." 

"You accept me?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course I do!" Josie said as she wrapped her arms around Lizzie. "I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you too." Lizzie replied as she wrapped her arms around her sister and the tears finally started falling. "Thank you for not hating me."

"I don't hate you, and I'm so proud of you for finally realizing who you are." Josie said as she pulled back and wiped away Lizzie's tears before wiping away her own. "Do you understand, Lizzie? I love you."

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may of cried my eyes out writing this.


End file.
